Bandwagon Drabbles
by Niffon-Faol
Summary: I've jumped on the bandwagon. Chapter Seven now up! Emrys, Part One: Your reputation precedes you. NOTE: ANs can be found in REVIEWS. Something went wacky and I can't post them.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Oblivious**_

Who did Merlin think he was fooling?

Arthur wouldn't be a very good future king at all if he didn't notice Merlin's eyes changing color, his and Lancelot's shifty movements whenever their considerable luck in having branches/lighting fixtures fall in all the right places on missions was questioned, or the way Arthur was always conveniently unconscious whenever they were certainly about to die and woke up to find the threat gone.

He still couldn't believe Merlin thought 'you killed the dragon' was a passable lie. Dragons disintegrated into nothing when slain, did they?

So when Merlin finally plucked up the courage to tell Arthur, he just grinned and said, "Well, duh. I'm not oblivious, Merlin, now go heat up my bath."

Merlin's face was worth every lie.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Lightweight

Gwaine was very intent on getting his best friend drunk. Gaius insisted he was a lightweight-should be easy.

Key words? 'Should be.'

After his seventh tankard Merlin was still sober as the king in a council meeting and Gwaine was already losing clear sight. He cursed Gaius, the physician probably thought it would be funny to see Gwaine lose so spectacularly at the one thing he excelled at (other than fighting).

Merlin loved this new liquid-evaporating spell.

_** **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Games**_

**AN: Oh my goodness, four reviews **_**already?**_** I can't thank you guys enough! You all get a mound of virtual cookies and a plushy Merlin. **

**Astiza: Lol thanks :D And it's Merlin using magic on the ale so he doesn't get drunk **

**jedichild: **_**Really?**_**Thank you!**

**I love you guys! **

Uther was a father, a king and over forty years old, but he wasn't too old for games.

Not children games of course, and though games such as melees and tournaments were the sort he wasn't too old for (forget what Morgana and Arthur said) he meant another kind.

He liked to play games with Merlin.

Every time the boy was framed, accused of sorcery, detained, questioned or suspected of a crime he'd act incensed and play the part well, but after the first seven times...

...it was just a game.

Still, only he and Merlin knew it was. His eyes may hold fear, but underneath is humor, a question of _is this the twenty-eighth or twenty-ninth time?_

_I think we hit the thirties,_ said his own eyes, but his mouth bellowed, "Guards! Arrest him!"


	4. Chapter 4

4. Loyalty

"I dub thee Sir Bors, Knight of Camelot."

"I dub thee Sir Galahad, Knight of Camelot."

"I dub thee Sir Olwen, Knight of Camelot."

Why was it all of Merlin's friends kept getting knighted? It was probably a bad tactical error for a prince to build an elite army compromised almost entirely of people who are more loyal to his servant.

"Let me help you with that, Merlin," came Galahad's strident tones as he helped Merlin carry Arthur's armor.

"Anything I can help with, Merlin?" asked Bors, eyes twinkling as he sat down to help polish Arthur's sword.

"Want to have a drink on me, Merlin?" asked Gwaine, smiling sympathetically.

Arthur was left standing in the training field, alone, wondering how and when the world had become so...turned-around. Oh, that's right: _Mer_lin.

_** **_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. We're Off To See the Wizard**

"So," panted Merlin, stumbling under Arthur's heavy travel pack. "What's this top-secret mission we're going on? Because even _I_ can tell this isn't some leisurely hunt."

Arthur sighed. "My father's ordered me to find and capture the powerful sorcerer known as Emrys. Apparently he's pretty powerful and a severe threat...Merlin?"

He looked back in confusion to see his manservant rolling on the forest floor in helpless laughter.

"It's not funny," he said, confused. "I need you to take him out, could be the biggest magical battle you've ever been in..."

This only caused Merlin to laugh harder. Maybe he should have told Arthur his other names when he confessed he had magic.

_**6 **_


	6. Chapter 6

6. Rise, Sir Robin

"Rise, Sir Robin, Knight of the Round Table."

King Arthur stepped back as Robin rose, flashing a nervous smile at the court, who erupted into applause.

Merlin, standing at his right side and wearing his typical garb in a blatant refusal to wear the Court Warlock garments, whispered in Arthur's ear, "I wouldn't've, really."

"Why not?" murmured Arthur, frowning. Was Sir Robin some assassin?

"He's terrible against killer rabbits," intoned Merlin wisely.

Arthur looked at his Court Warlock a little oddly. Sometimes he wondered about Merlin's state of mental health...

_**<="" div="">< Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7 Next >**_

_**<="" div=""> 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

**_

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7417670%2F6%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7417670%2F6%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7417670%2F6%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7417670%2F6%2F



	7. Chapter 7

9. It Can't Be (Emrys, Part One)

"I'm Emrys," threatened Merlin, raising his magical 'hackles': his magic was rearing its head, a clear 'stay away' sign.

He was just getting ready to begin his first incantation, when the frantic cries of "It can't be!" and "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAAAAY!" reached his ears.

He frowned at the fleeing group of bandits. That was easy.

_** **_


End file.
